Secrets of the Past Reveled
by Nurserygirl
Summary: A friend from the past catch up with the Scoobie gang


Title: Secrets of the Past Revealed  
Authors: Rose & Brandy  
Email: &  
Rating: R, just to be safe  
Parings: Willow/?, Buffy/?, Xander/?, Spike/?  
Summary: An old friend's past comes back to haunt Willow and the rest of the Scoobies.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Willow and the Sunnydale group belong to Joss Whedon.  
Spoilers: BtVS: Season 4, AU before the episode "Hush"  
Distribution: , Twisting the Hellmouth, if anyone else wants it, just email one of us and ask.  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
Author's Note: A few changes to the Buffyverse: 1) Anya did NOT come back. Xander is still not seeing anyone. 2) Riley doesn't work for the Initiative, he works for someone else alot more evil. 3) Spike isn't chipped. But he decides to help the Slayer and friends anyway.

Author's Note 2: This is a crossover fic. Can you guys guess what it is a crossover with? A life-time supply of cookies to the ones who guess right.

Prologue

The sound of footsteps echoed off of the metallic walls of the corridor as a tall, muscular form made its way to the door at the opposite end of the hall. Once the man stood outside the door, he shifted the twin manilla folders he held in his right hand to his left, then knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Another man's voice, although muffled by the closed door, called out from inside the room. The new arrival reached down and grasped the doorknob. Opening the door, he walked inside, making sure to close the door securely behind him. The man then turned fully into the light that was generating from the lamp sitting on the lone table positioned in the middle of the room.

He was young, mid-20's, with sandy blonde hair and a clean cut, good guy image. No one would have ever guessed who or what the man holding the folders really was...or his purpose.

The other man,even though he appeared to be in his late 30's had a headful of white hair, with rectangle-shaped, granny-style glasses perched on his nose. He stood behind the table, waiting as the new arrival approached the table. The young man walked up and promptly slammed the folders down on the tabletop.

"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded, gesturing to the objects he had just threw down.

The white haired man simply smirked. "Why agent Finn, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about this!" Riley Finn demanded. Opening up the files to the first page, which showed a picture of a man and a woman, Riley pointed to the female. "I know this girl. I attend classes with her and her friend. I got these with the order that I was to bring them both in for questioning. What is this all about?"

The smirk melted away.

"You know this girl?" The other man picked up the indicated file and examined the picture. "Interesting. Then this should make it easy for you to get close to her then, wouldn't it?"

Riley paused before answering. He had been very shocked when he had recieved his orders from headquarters that morning. He was to isolate and contain Willow Rosenberg and some guy named Alexander Harris and bring them back to this man standing before him. He knew that Willow was friends with that blonde, what was her name? Oh yeah, Buffy. Riley had really began to warm up to them both, and had thoroughly enjoyed Buffy's company. But this was direct orders, and as much as he liked Buffy, he valued his life even more. He knew that if he disobeyed this man, then he would not live to regret it.

Resolving himself, Riley stood at attention and saluted. "Yes, sir, very easy." Then pivoted on his heel and walked out of the room, determined to carry out his orders.

Chapter 1

"Hey, Wills. Me and Riley are gonna take a walk around campus." A shirt went flying across the dorm room as Buffy again rummaged through her closet for an outfit to wear. Willow dodged as the light blue tank top sailed past her head. Turning, Buffy gave her best friend a warm smile. "Why don't you come with us?"

Chuckling, the redhead replied, "Can't. Got the Wicca group to go to, remember?"

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you later tonight for patrolling and Bronzing?"

Willow smiled. "Sure, Buffy. See you tonight."

With that, Willow got up from her place on the bed, gave Buffy a wave which was returned even though her friend was still digging through the closet, and walked out the door. Not long after Willow had left, the phone rang. Scrambling to pull on the newly selected top and straighten her skirt, Buffy walked across the room to answer it.

"Hello."

"Buffy? It's Riley."

Buffy smiled brightly when she heard Riley's voice. She always got the tinglies when she heard it.

"Hey, Riley."

"Look Buffy, something's come up I can't go out tonight."

Buffy's heart dropped. She could tell something was wrong. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just....have some homework I have to finish." he remarked.

"Oh, ok. Maybe tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Listen, my roommate needs the phone. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." She whispered into the reciever.

"Bye, Buffy."

And then the line went dead.

"Bye." Buffy sighed glumly.

Placing the phone back on the charger, she plopped down on her bed with a groan. A moment later the phone rang again and she dove for it.

"Riley?!"

"Um, Buffy?" came Xander's voice over the line.

Buffy's face crumpled in disappointment as she answered. "Oh, hey Xan, what's up?"

"Hey, nothing, just thought I would see if you wanted to go patroling."

Buffy smiled slightly. At least she could hang with Xander.

"Sure, I'll meet you in front of Stevenson Hall in thirty minutes."

"Okay, Buff. See you in thiry" And for the second time that night the line went dead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As she walked, Willow felt like she was being watched. And feelings of being watched on a Hellmouth was never a good thing. Slipping a hand into the pocket of her jumper, the redhead assured herself that the stake she had placed there earlier still was. Breathing a sigh of relief as her hand closed around the piece of wood, Willow picked up the pace.

*I'll be late for my Wicca Group if I don't hurry.* She thought.

From somewhere behind, Willow thought she heard the distinct sound of footfalls. This sound made her feet pick up the pace and soon she found herself nearly running. She resisted the urge to look over her shoulder and instead concentrated on just getting to the dormitory. Willow's heart began to race as the footsteps following her picked up the pace as well.

*Oh Goddess, it's too early to be a vamp. What do I do?* Her panicked mind wondered. *Calm down, Rosenberg, if nothing else you can always use magic on their ass.* Her subconcious replied.

The confident voice had been getting more prominent the last few months and it served to calm her fears a bit, but she was still worried. Demons and vampires she could deal with, but what would she do if they were human?  
She had just rounded a corner, intending to whirl around and confront her stalker, when she collided with something solid.

Solid and warm. Like a man's chest.

Hands came up to steady her as she swayed to catch her balance before looking up at who she had run into. With relief Willow found herself looking into the friendly hazel eyes of Graham Miller.

"Graham! Am I so glad to see you, I think I'm being followed."

Graham's warm smile melted from his face and he looked worriedly behind Willow.

"I don't see anyone." He said as he looked around, then turned to face the red head again. "Are you okay?"

Sighing, Willow replied. "Yeah, it was probably just my imagination. Well, I got to scoot. I've got a group thingy to go to and I'm already late, so...see ya."

She made to move around Graham and continue on her way, but before she could, strong arms circled her waist as a hand settled a piece of white cloth over her mouth and nose. As hard as she struggled, she could not dislodge the cloth nor escape the arms holding her. She didn't even have time to think of using a spell before her vision began to swim and dizziness overwhelmed her. Finally, everything went black as she slumped unconcious into the arms holding her.

Looking down at the slight form in his arms, Riley spoke for the first time since he had arrived on the scene.

"Good job, Graham."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC...


End file.
